HunTao Drabble1S
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: kumpulan drabble ataupun FF dengan pair HunTao. GS or YAOI. / DLDR !
1. Daddy and Me

**Daddy and Me**

 **Nijkoesmik6894**

 **HunTao!**

 **Dad!Sehun Son!Tao**

 **Ff ini berkisah tentang Sehun si ayah muda yang menenangkan putranya yang sedang demam, dan ternyata putranya mencegah agar dia berhenti genit -_-**

 **Warning! Drabble! HunTao! If you don't like this pair please DON'T READ! Absurd banget beneran. Jangan nyesal kalau ada yang mual.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ctaaaaarrrr~

"Uhuuk. Ayaah! .. ayaah!"

Gelegar Guntur dan hujan lebat yang sedang turun diluar menyamarkan suara teriakan dan tangisan seorang bocah kecil yang telah terduduk dikasurnya.

Sehun tersentak, dia dapat mendengar walau suara teriakan itu terdengar kecil dipendengarannya, suara teriakan yang berasal dari kamar putranya.

Dengan rasa khawatir, dia bangun dari sofa diikuti oleh kakinya yang berlari menuju kamar sang putra. Menghiraukan rasa kantuk dan kepala yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Dia baru saja tertidur, hampir 25 menit yang lalu mungkin. Pekerjaannya yang sengaja dibawa pulang sudah menumpuk dan meminta ia untuk segera diselesaikan. Belum lagi dia selalu mengganti kain kompres sang putra diantara pekerjaan itu. Suhu tubuh putranya belum turun sedikitpun sejak terakhir dia tinggalkan. Sehun amat gelisah, dia takut putra semata wayangnya terkena sesuatu. Awalnya Sehun tidak tidur, dia mengerjakan laporan kantornya di sofa dekat kamar Tao –putranya. Namun disaat hujan turun membawa hawa dingin, matanya menjadi berat dan dia tidak tahan untuk memjamkan mata. Dia juga sengaja begadang di sofa untuk memudahkannya mendengar putranya jika ia terjaga atau memerlukan sesuatu. Dan barusan hal itu terjadi.

"Tao.." Sehun membuka pintu, menemukan sang putra tercinta sudah duduk dikasurnya sambil menangis.

Sehun segera mendekat, memposisikan diri ditepi ranjang, membelai surai legam Tao dengan rasa khawatir. Tak lupa dia memperhatikan Tao, mulai dari ujung rambutnya, tubuhnya, hingga punggungnya jika Tao merasa sakit atau sesuatu.

"Tao takut.. hikks ayah.. jangan tinggalkan Tao.. hiiks" Sehun sedikit bernafas lega saat Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Tao seperti yang dia khawatirkan, hanya saja dia…

"Ssstt..sstt uljimayo, kau mimpi buruk?" ucap Sehun lembut

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Tao lalu membawa bocah 6 tahun itu kepangguannya. Ya, bocah itu hanya mimpi buruk saja.

Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Tao, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, panasmu belum turun sayang" raut wajah Sehun kembali berubah, dahinya mengerut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Tao semakin tinggi.

Tao merengut karena benar badannya masih terasa panas dan dia tidak nyaman akan hal itu. Sehun kembali menarik Tao kepangkuannya. Bocah 6 tahun itu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap ayahnya mencari kenyamanan.

Sehun dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas karena kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Tao yang panas. Sehun menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Tao, berdendang seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Tao.

"Ayaaah, aku merindukan Ibu" Tao bergumam didada Sehun, membuat ayah muda itu tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Kau rindu ibu? Berdoalah agar ia mendengarmu Tao"

Tao mendongak mendengar ucapan barusan ayahnya, matanya yang berkantung sedikit gelap seperti panda mengerjap. "Apa ibu bisa mendengarnya? Ibu kan di surga ayah"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos putranya. Yah setidaknya Tao tidak bertanya lebih lanjut seperti _'dimana surga itu ayah? Dan apakah ibu akan kembali?'_ Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu sayang, ibu pasti mendengar walaupun di surga."

"Baiklah, aku akan berdoa," bocah itupun duduk sejenak, mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya menutup mata "Ibu, Tao merindukanmu, kunjungilah aku jika kau tak sibuk di surga Ibu, Tao ingin pelukan Ibu"

Sadar atau tidak mata Sehun memanas mendengar doa Tao, setetes air mengalir disudut matanya. Kenapa diusia yang sangat belia, ah tidak. Ketika ia dilahirkan Tao tak bisa berjumpa dengan Ibunya. Tao meski sekecil itu tetap tegar dan tak terlalu cengeng jika dia membutuhkan ibunya. Jika Tao bertanya dimana ibunya, Sehun akan menjawab bahwa _'Ibumu berada disurga dan ia sudah bahagia disana, jadi kau disini harus selalu jadi anak yang baik agar Ibu tidak sedih, oke?'_ dan ajaib, anak itu langsung mengerti tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Jika dewasa nanti Tao pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah berdoa, tao kembali membuka matanya, tersenyum kepada Sehun kemudian memeluk ayahnya yang tampan itu.

"Ayah, aku menyayangimu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku, dan jangan pernah melirik tante-tante itu lagi, arrachi? Aku benci ketika melihat mata ayah genit melihat tante-tante berpakaian ketat itu"

Jdaaak

Sehun tercekat mendengar ucapan Tao. Tadi dia memuji putranya itu yang bisa dewasa menerima kondisinya tanpa ibu, dan barusan? Tao mencegahnya melirik yeoja seksi? Bagus Tao, ingatkan selalu ayahmu yang jiwa mudanya masih bergelora dan kadang ada pikiran untuk mencari pengganti ibumu.

Baiklah Tao, ayah **akan** berjanji untuk berhenti melirik yeoja seksi lagi. Ayah akan memfokuskan pikiran padamu.

Sehun mempererat pelukan pada Tao. Semoga besok pagi Tao tidak demam lagi dan ia bisa kembali bekerja agar kebutuhannya dan kebutuhan Tao terpenuhi selalu.

END

Apa ini? #bantingLaptop

Tuh kan nyesel baca drabble abal ini?

Bagi yang sempat baca bio ku, aku udah bilang kan akun ffn ini khusus aku buat untuk pair kesukaan aku dan aku juga mencegah agar jangan memfav atau fol aku jadi author, karena kadang aku bikin FF BTS dengan pair kesukaanku dan kadang bikin FF Huntao juga.

Dan, akun ini juga kadang ada ff aku nanti yang rencananya bakal aku garap sama author kesayanganku **JunyaJun** hakhak bibi setan itu kadang minta ditimpuk karena permintaannya yang sering aneh-aneh. Bagi yang kenal author Jun pasti tau kalau FF ku pernah dia curi dan dia publish di akun dia xD. Aku hampir seminggu ngambekan ama dia yang emang gak sopan itu -_-

Oke, bay bay


	2. Love You No Matter What (GS)

**Love You No Matter What**

 **Nijkoesmik6894**

 **HunTao**

 **Warning! Drabble! Girl!Tao GenderSwitch**

 **Disaat hatimu meragu jangan pernah mengira bahwa aku juga meragu atas perasaanku. Justru perasaanku semakin kuat untuk mencintaimu, dan melindungimu. Karena, aku mencintaimu, tak peduli apapun itu.**

.

.

Sehun POV

Kita memandang langit yang sama, hitam legam dengan jutaan titik-titik terang yang berkelap kelip jutaan mil diatas sana.

Kau kembali menegak liquor yang kau curi dari orang tuamu, terasa tercekat di tenggorokan karena untuk pertama kalinya kau mencobanya.

Tadinya aku tidak tau maksud pesan singkatmu yang ingin melepas stress bersamaku, hanya ada kita berdua dengan suasana tenang. Ya aku tidak tahu hingga akhirnya kau mengajakku untuk menikmati air keras ini di atas atap. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung kau mencurinya sebanyak 6 botol dan berceloteh akan menghabiskannya sendirian.

Aku hanya diam dan memperhatikanmu tanpa membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Aku tau, dan aku sangat mengerti akan sifatmu, kau memang dalam suatu masalah, dan aku akan membiarkan kau berbicara duluan.

Sudah hampir dua botol berukuran sedang kau menelannya, sedangkan aku baru setengah dari botol pertama. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis dengan hal yang baru melakukan pertama kali, kau sudah bisa dikatakan ahli dalam mengkonsumsi minuman alkohol.

Aku tau, aku pernah melarangmu untuk minum. Tapi kali ini aku sempat melihat kilatan matamu yang menggambarkan kepedihan, jadi, membiarkanmu kali ini sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Ku dengar kau menghela nafas, aku memandangmu dengan mata yang sayu, karena kurasa tubuhku hampir dikuasai oleh alcohol ini.

Sial.

Aku mulai kehilangan kendaliku.

"Hun, kita sebaiknya berpisah saja"

Blaaam

Bagai mendapat bogeman mentah, kepalaku langsung berat dan berdenyut nyeri saat kau mengucapkan kata horror itu.

Aku mendengarnya bahkan seperti setengah sadar. Antara gurauan atau kuasa alkoholmu saja.

kau menggerakkan perlahan kepalamu, tersenyum kecut padaku dengan mata yang tak kalah sayu. Kau mabuk berat.

"Kau mabuk, Tao" balasku, dan berusaha mengambil botol liquor yang ingin kau tegak lagi.

Kau mengibaskan tanganmu, tak mau aku mengambilnya.

"Ani.. Ani Oh Sehun, aku.. hik.. masih sadar. Hehe" celotehmu.

Dengan nada bicara seperti itu kau tidak mau mengaku mabuk?

"Wae?" tanyaku, akhirnya aku bertanya, bukan bertanya kenapa dia ingin putus. Tetapi apa maksud semua ini. Mengajakku bertemu, dan kau mau mabuk seperti ini. Apa masalahmu?

Kau menegak kembali minumanmu sebelum akhirnya berkata "Orang tuaku bercerai Hun"

"Mwo?" aku cukup terkejut saat kau mengucapkan itu, setauku orang tuamu adalah pasangan mesra, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba mereka berpisah?

"Aku sudah tidak percaya apa itu Cinta Hun, sedangkan mereka yang sudah menikah saja bisa berpisah, apalagi kita yang masih terikat status berpacaran bukan?"

Kau terdengar pilu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata laknat itu.

Aku mengambil botol minumanmu, kali ini kau pasrah dan tidak menolak seperti tadi. Aku merangkak, mendekatimu yang lumayan cukup jauh dariku.

Setelah sampai aku langsung merangkul tubuhmu, menyandarkanmu pada dadaku. Bahkan niatpun aku tidak ada untuk meninggalkanmu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Tao, aku ada disini, kau bisa berlindung padaku"

Tak lama setelah itu bajuku bagian dada terasa basah, aku merenggangkanmu dan melihat kau sudah menangis.

"Hiiiks .. sakit sekali, sakit sekali Hun-ah" Kau terisak keras dengan meremas dadamu lalu memukulnya.

"Ssst hentikan, hentikan itu Tao" aku mencegah tanganmu yang semakin lama semakin brutal menyakiti diri sendiri.

Untuk pertama kali aku melihatmu hancur seperti ini. Tak seperti Tao yang kukenal. Gadis dengan kepribadian kuat, mandiri, dan juga terkadang manja hanya pada orang-orang tertentu. Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai gadisku dengan kepribadian kuat itu.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku juga Hun.. aku takut.. aku takut"

Tak tahan, aku segera meraihmu. Memelukmu semakin erat.

"Tidak, tidak akan, aku tak akan melepaskanmu Tao. Berhenti berkata seperti itu"

Kau masih terisak, namun sedikit tenang. Aku makin memperarat pelukan. Menyalurkan perasaanku bahwa aku tak akan melepaskanmu.

Perlahan, kau menggeliat meminta agar pelukan merenggang. Aku melihatmu dan kau seperti sudah berhenti menangis tapi masih sesegukan.

Dengan sayang aku menghapus air matamu. Kau jelek jika menangis. Dan aku.. tidak ingin melihat mata pandamu semakin parah karena bengkak akibat menangis.

Sehun Pov Off

Author Pov

"Dengar, jika orang tuamu berpisah, jangan campurkan dengan urusan kita Tao, mungkin mereka berpisah karena ada alasan tertentu, tapi percayalah. Sejak pertama mengenalmu aku sudah merasakan desiran aneh dan membisikkan kalau kita tak akan berpisah. Aku berani bersumpah niatpun aku tak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun kau sesungguhnya menyebalkan"

Bukannya menghibur, justru Tao memukul dada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, ia tau Tao tak marah memukulnya, karena ucapannya barusan justru membuat Tao yang awalnya memang bersedih jadi sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Nah, begitu, kau cantik jika tersenyum begitu Pricess"

Duug

Lagi, Tao memukul dada Sehun. Bisa-bisanya Sehun bergombal ria padanya.

"Percayalah, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu barang sejengkalpun Tao" tiba-tiba Sehun meraih dagu Tao agar menatap padanya. Dan Tao tau, barusan ucapan Sehun tak main-main. Tao menjelajahi mata Sehun, mencari kebohongan. Namun ia tak menemukannya. Tanpa mencari taupun Tao kenal dengan kekasihnya ini. Sehun, tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Tao berkedip, merasakan air matanya seperti ingin kembali merembas. Sehun tak tahan jika melihat Tao kembali menangis.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Tao, membawa ia pada sebuah ciuman penenang.

Sehun melumat dan mengecup bibir Tao dengan kasih sayang. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya seolah mengatakan kepada Tao melalui ciuman itu bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan gadis itu. Sehun bersumpah ia tak akan meninggalkan Tao.

Ciuman itu terasa asin karena Tao makin menangis keras, ia bisa merasakan mesranya Sehun mengecupnya. Tao makin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Sehun. Mencari arti ciuman itu lebih lanjut.

END


End file.
